


The Replacements

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Halloween, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Something strange seems to be happening with Loui's team mates.





	

"Hey Henrik," Loui greeted.

However the Sedin grinned and shook his head, clapping him on the shoulder and replying, "You'll get it right one day."

Loui sighed. It had been a week. Shouldn't he have this figured out by now?

"It took me years to figured out which one was which," Burrows grinned at him. "And I played with them."

Horvat and Virtanen were rough housing as the other Sedin came into the room.

"Tone it down you two," he commented as he walked past them.

"But Henrik," Horvat whined, somehow knowing who it was even though he was currently in a headlock.

Loui sighed wondering how he could tell the difference.

                                                                 ***************************

Loui entered the locker room.

Inside was one of the Sedins, sitting quietly, taping his stick.

"Hey..." He paused and pulled a name out at random. "Henrik?"

The Sedin's gaze drifted over towards him, though he didn't actually move. He looked at Loui for a long moment without saying a word and then went back to his taping.

Well obviously he had got that wrong.

Loui felt unnerved by the whole thing and continued to stand there until the doors opened and more of their team mates came in and Loui retreated to the his stall. He was still trying to shake off the feeling when the other Sedin entered.

"Morning Henrik?" Loui said.

Beside him Miller laughed. "You should really just give up."

"But I thought..." Loui looked between the Sedin's.

Daniel however was smiling about it. "Don't worry about it," he grinned. "Happens all the time."

Horvat and Virtanen came in to the room, horsing around once more.

Henrik looked up, his gaze narrowing on them. "I thought I told you two to stop it."

The whole room became silent.

"Sorry," Both Virtanen and Horvat said, giving each other a look before they hurried over to their stalls.

Henrik glared at the rest of the room. "We've got a practice to get to," he snapped.

Everyone scrambled back to what they had be doing and Henrik went back to taping his stick.

No one wasted any time before they were heading out to the ice and as Loui was just getting up to leave he heard Henrik say Horvat's name quietly.

Horvat froze mid step, looking like he didn't really want to talk with the Captain.

But then, Loui was holding up the line and he moved on without seeing the result.

                                                             *****************************

The next day, Loui made sure he wasn't as early not wanting to chance a run in with Henrik.

When he did get there the room was about half full and full of it's normal buzz.

Except for the one corner where a Sedin sat taping his stick. But today he wasn't alone. Horvat sat in the next stall, which wasn't his, also taping his stick.

Loui eyed them as he took his seat next to Miller. "What's up with that?" He asked quietly.

Miller shrugged a shoulder. "No idea. I wouldn't confront them. That didn't go well when Burr did it earlier."

"What happened?" Loui asked.

But Miller just shook his head and Loui glanced over to see that the Sedin was watching them.

Loui tried to ignore the chill that ran through him but it didn't quiet work.

                                                                **************************

Throughout the next week more and more of his team mates began to act distance, quiet and not at all themselves.

Until finally Loui dreaded even going into the arena. He headed in extra early for practice hoping to hit the ice before anyone got here. It seemed to work as he the only one there.

He had just finished get ready when the door opened.

"Hey Daniel," Loui greeted as Sedin walked into the empty locker room.

Sedin headed towards him, "Not Daniel," he replied.

Loui sighed. Was he ever going to get this right? "Sorry, Henrik."

Sedin paused next to him, the vacant expression that Loui had been noticing in more and more of his team mates, turning almost...sinister.

A slight smirk appeared on his face as he leaned closer to whisper, "I'm not Henrik either,"

There was no one left around to hear the scream that came from the locker room.


End file.
